Humans
Considered by many to be the most enigmatic intelligent species on Kilri, humans perhaps cover more of the planet than any other bipedal species. This is not to say they are the strongest, however, as though there are strong purely human empires they are very few in number. Humans typically do not consider their species as common ground with other humans; humans tend to identify more with a nation or group than a race. This has seen humans prosper more individually rather than as a whole. Biology Humans are humans ya dingus. Similar to elves, humans are not as genetically predisposed as some other species on Kilri. A human who trains their body will typically exhibit a much stronger and healthy physiology than they would if they did not. That said, on the whole humans tend to be more hardy, hairy, and harsh of appearance than elves. Humans who are known for their great physical and mental prowess outside of their respective groups are rare. Humans do not typically have many beneficial mutations at birth, and often reject those who have significant genetic deviations. It is worth noting that humans are one of the only two known intelligent species that are capable of procreating with another species. Humans and elves can, rarely, successfully mate. See more on the ramifications of this in the Relationships section. Races/Culture Humans can have very distinctive racial deviations, but the majority of these are cosmetic and due to minor differences in regional effects. Due to their widespread nature, many humans exhibit features from more than one race. That said, there are traditional features and stereotypes associated with humans from particular regions. Robins The Kingdom of Robins is the largest and most powerful exclusively human ruling body, located primarily in Vergian. Click the above link to learn more of this distinctive group of humans. Bears Humans that belong to the Bear Tribe belong to one of the few exclusively human groups. As such, they have distinctive appearances and culture. Click the link above to learn more. Note that humans that come from northern beyousha, regardless of any affiliation with the Bear Tribe, share similar physical traits. Queensmen and Queenswomen The Queendom is the second largest and most controversial bastion of human rule, situated primarily in northern Poosh. Originally the kingdom Ultramark, those humans from Poosh are traditionally called Ultramarkians, but since becoming the Queendom the state has insisted they be called Queensmen and Queenswomen. Those humans not of the Queendom but of Pooshian descent are typically given the same title. Queensmen and women typically have light complexions with varying hair colors, though red hair is valued and many dye it such. The stereotypical member of the Queendom is passionate to the point of arrogance and share a zealous reverence of their queen. This is true of many pooshian humans, particularly those who are wealthy or of nobility, but is hardly true of the majority. The Queendom is in a state of dramatic change, and so many commoners seek to simply secure their own stability. Southern Beyoushans Much of southern Beyousha is very arid, with many deserts through-out. The sun shines bright and long, and this has given the humans from the region a distinctive, dark skin color. This can vary from tan to dark brown. In addition, many areas suffer from strong winds that have given the humans there smaller eyes with more pronounced eyelids. Some mock southern beyoushans by saying they have "troll eyes", in reference to the native trolls and their distinctive eyes. Humans who are raised in southern beyousha usually have a typical upbringing if they are born in the more moderate areas. Those raised in one of the many deserts, however, learn a very different way of life where water and comfort is not always easily gained. The vast majority of humans raised in beyousha have a healthy respect for trolls, and rarely treat them differently than they would another human. Drug Humans There are some humans who are native to southern Drug, and a few who come from swamps outlying the majority of the continent that is covered in magitox. These humans have blond hair, with the majority having dirty blond but some having lighter. Their skin is usually fair with a green or yellowish tint to it. Most humans that are native to Drug and have live there all their lives are typically uneducated and suspicious. They live in a harsh environment where curiosity most often leads to death or insanity. The majority, however, leave the swamps and make lives for themselves in the outlying Queendom posts, or other lands. Relationships Humans are typically eager to work with other species, although there are those who prefer the company of their own kind. Indeed, many robins are considered extremely prejudice against non-humans, seeing themselves as superior of intellect and culture. The majority of humans, however, do not belong to human exclusive groups, and are thus seen as merely a fact of life by most other species. Dark Elves Humans and dark elves rarely interact, but when they do both parties usually act fairly peculiar. Dark elves seem to have a curious respect for humans, and tend to avoid raiding settlements that predominantly consist of them. A desperate raiding party, however, has no qualms with taking from humans, and among some circles of dark elves female humans are considered intriguing mates. Deva While many do fear and are intrigued by the Deva like many others, humans tend to judge Deva more on appearance than anything else. The more like a "normal" species they look, the more they are accepted. More demonic looking Deva and their families are more often than not ostracized, particularly around those humans that are religious. Drugen Those humans that are native to Drug swamps fear the appearance of a Drugen, as they represent the toxic substance that denies them access to the majority of the continent. Drugen do not seem to give much attention to these humans one way or another, as they are unable to threaten them even if their numbers and means allowed it. Outside of Drug, humans and drugen tend to have a struggling relationship. Because of their stature, many humans refer to drugen as "dwarves" in reference to the human genetic mutation of dwarfism. Drugen find this insulting, and because of their previously completely isolated society they do not take insult lightly. The genetic and cultural variety of humans tend to confuse most drugen, and the encroachment of the Queendom on Drug has made them suspicious of all humans. Elves Elves and humans have had a strained and sometimes hostile relationship for all of recorded history. Imperial elves almost uniformly hold a poor view of humans, seeing them as inferior and troublesome. Humans tend to respond in kind, leading to much animosity between formal elves and humans. Rogue elves and common humans, however, can usually cooperate and coexist if they overcome these initial transgressions. Perhaps the greatest detriment to human-elf relations is the ongoing friction between The Kingdom of Robins and the Opla'ne'dey (The Golden Empire) on the continent of Vergian. Though the two bodies have not yet entered out-right war with each other for hundreds of years, the two are the major power players in the much sought-after Vergian and constantly try to expand and solidify their borders. The situation does sometimes turn hostile, though both parties seem to seek to maintain a tenuous peace. While humans and elves seem to culturally be two of most opposed species on Kilri, this is juxtaposed by how biologically similar they are. The only major appearance difference between an average human and an average elf are the ears. Most humans and elves can tell the difference between the two without seeing the ears, but to other species the differences are almost unnoticeable. It has even been claimed that a human and elf pairing can, rarely, produce offspring. The results of these couplings are typically weak in constitution and have shortened life-spans, only living to 50-60 years old. To date there are no elven empires that acknowledge the validity of these "half-elves". Most human groups at least support the idea that their parentage is legitimate, but they are not generally accepted in older human dynasties, particularly the Kingdom of Robins. These factors, as well as obscured aspects of both human and elvish history, has given rise among certain historical or scientific circles that humans and elves were once one and the same. Elven empires consider this idea criminal and refuse to allow it to propagate, whereas most humans dislike the idea. Gnomishin The gnomishin have a curiosity for humans, but are also very suspicious of them. In the time of the Kingdom of Ultramark, gnomishin interaction was mostly limited to trade agreements. Since Ultramark fell and became the Queendom, the gnomishin have been regularly approached for alliances both technological and militaristic. While interaction between the two species, at least on Poosh, has certainly increased, so has the gnomishin's hesitation. Outside of their home, gnomishin and humans generally have good relationships. Humans are generally more interested in scientific cooperation than other species, and so it is often them and gnomishin that bring about new information. Goblins The various goblin races and humans are perhaps more alike than either would admit. The multitude of variations among goblins lead them to sharing a similar sense of individuality that humans possess, though perhaps even stronger. Unfortunately, the majority of organized goblins have a hatred of all species, including humans. In fact, most interactions between major human groups and goblins of any breed have almost always been hostile and bloody. Even outside of species organizations humans and goblins rarely get along. Most humans are simply afraid of the vast amount of variations among goblin-kind, and goblins are always aware of prejudice. Few accept them, and humans are no different. Humans Like any species, humans seek their own kind. That said, however, relationships among humans are very hard to predict. Because of their focus on individuality, humans rarely cooperate on a global level. History has known many smaller human kingdoms, but the vast majority have either dissolved or been assimilate. Inter-human relationships forge some of the strongest bonds in Kilri, but can also produce some of the most intense hatred. Perhaps the most defining aspect of how humans relate to one another is their lack of a sense of responsibility for other humans. Humans have done many terrible and great things, but human unrelated to these incidents rarely apologize or take credit for them. Compared to some other species, this is an odd cultural difference. Trolls Humans and trolls, oddly, typically have healthy relationships. The major exception, of course, being the situation between the Bears and The Proud Tribe. Those trolls who hold their ancient customs dear to them are typically very unwelcoming of humans or any other species, and see other trolls' cooperation as even more reprehensible. On the whole, though, humans and trolls assimilate well. This can be largely attributed to history, where human groups were more accepting of the expanding trolls than other species. Despite their sometimes fearsome appearance, more humans were willing to judge a troll by their actions. The peak of human-troll cooperation is centered largely in southern Beyousha, where the two species share the majority. Factions Humans show up in almost every multi-species group there is. Their sheer amount and variety means they typically have at least a presence in multiple factions. From mercenary companies to religions, even if they are not recorded here you will most likely find humans belonging to any faction that does not outright oppose them. Humans have perhaps the most failed species-specific factions in recorded history, leaving only a few (powerful) groups. Species Exclusive Factions The Kingdom of Robins - Large kingdom generally considered the bastion of modern humanity. Primarily located in Vergian and constantly at odds with the Golden Empire. The Queendom - Originally Ultramark until a short revolution lead by the previous king's daughter, renamed The Queendom. Located in Poosh but seeks expansion into all other continents. Bear Tribe - Largest tribal society known in Kilri situated in the mountains of northern Beyousha. Mortal enemies of the Proud Tribe of trolls. The Shadows - Mysterious group of assassins and saboteurs who say they seek only human advancement. Reportedly has informants in every major power group in Kilri. Inter-species Factions The Church - Largest religious group in Kilri devoted to worship of BLANK, where humans are a majority. The Terror Wave - Roaming band of marauders that terrorize southern Beyousha. Lead by Fastreed, a human male. Arcanery College - Largest place of magical study and research. Humans have two council members. asdfjlkj asdf asdj asdjfk ajsdf asdjkf a History Category:Lore Category:Species Category:Humans